In order to prevent that sensible tissues get stuck a good air supply must be provided to the suction orifice at the catheter tip. This has hitherto been a problem and also difficult to combine with the demand that the catheter should be easy and cheap to manufacture. This demand is important as the catheter is a throw-away article.
In a previously known suction catheter of this kind the air supply is provided by a separate ventilation tube fixed on the outside of the catheter and wherein the end of the ventilation tube is passed through an opening in the catheter close to the tip thereof. The manufacture of such a suction catheter is complicated and involves several manual working moments raising the costs.